Ce jour-là
by Pixally
Summary: Un jour banal, ça devait l'être. Et pourtant... Personne n'imaginait ce qui allait suivre. (Textes suite aux événements de Charlie Hebdo)
1. 07 Janvier 2015

**Bonjour ! Si on m'avait dit que mon premier poste serait celui-ci, je ne l'aurais pas cru...**

**Comme beaucoup d'autres, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur l'attentat à Charlie Hebdo, qui m'a profondément touché. Ce texte est un peu brouillon, mais c'est ma façon à moi de m'exprimer. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je m'excuse aussi pour les potentielles fautes.**

**Les paroles de Francis sont inspirées de ce que j'ai entendu ces derniers jours... Il y a aussi mes propres pensées (Surtout dans la réaction d'Arthur/Angleterre, en fait) J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'incohérences entre les propos.**

**Hetalia n'est pas à moi !**

* * *

><p><strong>07 Janvier 2015<strong>

La journée venait de commencer, banale et sans événements majeurs. Les élèves allaient en cours en riant, inconscients. Les adultes, au travail, surveillaient l'heure, histoire de ne pas être en retard. Le jour se levait à peine, certes un peu gris. Tout était normal, en somme.

Les heures passèrent. Francis était dans la salle de réunion avec ses confrères. Le brouhaha emplissait la salle. Italie collait Allemagne en babillant, Romano ronchonnait, Hongrie frappait Prusse de sa poêle, Russie souriait de manière effrayante, et tous les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Comme d'habitude. Il s'ennuyait profondément mais un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ah, les nations ressemblaient parfois plus à des enfants dans une salle de classe surexcitée qu'à des êtres de plusieurs siècles !

Une voix anglaise le sortit de ses pensées. Une dispute entre lui et Amérique, apparemment. Amusé, Francis se joint au plus jeune pour embêter le pays aux sourcils volumineux. Comme souvent.

« Ne le soutient pas dans ses idées stupides, _bloody Frog _!

- Mais voyons _mon lapin_, c'est tellement drôle de te faire enrager !

- _I'M NOT YOUR BLOODY RABBIT !_ »

Un rire secoua le français à la réaction exagérée de l'autre. Comme toujours.

D'un coup, Francis stoppa tout mouvement, les yeux écarquillés. Une immense peur lui serra la gorge. La douleur le traversa comme un éclair, rapide, vive. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent, une horrible sensation l'entravant. Il n'entendit pas le cri qui sortit de ses lèvres. Il ne vit pas les gouttes de sang rouges qui teintèrent ses vêtements. Il ne sentit pas les gouttes salées qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne remarqua son entourage qui s'était tut pour le fixer. Il vacilla, tombant lourdement sur le sol.

Les minutes furent longues avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse. Finalement, l'incarnation de la France avait été placée sur un canapé de la pièce. Un silence de mort planait sur la salle, chacun réfléchissant. Puis, Allemagne demanda à quelqu'un d'allumer la télé, perplexe. Qu'est ce qui avait bien put se passer ? Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'écran de la pièce, anxieux. Angleterre s'était discrètement installé près de son voisin d'Outre-manche, veillant sur lui sans un mot. Un long moment s'écoula, interminable.

D'un coup, la nouvelle tomba, prenant tout le monde au dépourvu : **Attentat à Charlie Hebdo.**

* * *

><p>« Francis, tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? »<p>

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais serra la main de son _plus cher ennemi_. Entourés de monde, ils s'étaient rapidement joints à la foule immense qui attendait à Paris. Arthur détailla son homologue, attentif. Son teint était pâle et des traces de larmes se trouvaient encore sur ses joues. Son regard bleu était levé vers le ciel, et il semblait scruter les étoiles. Le drame l'avait beaucoup secoué.

Un instant passa, puis Francis prit la parole. « Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui est dramatique, c'est clairement un attentat. Nous sommes… Tous touchés, tous dans l'incompréhension. Nous sommes… Tous sous le choc. » Il fit une pause, fermant les yeux. Sa voix se brisait presque. « **Rien**, absolument **rien** ne justifie le fait de prendre une vie. Et **rien** au monde ne dit de le faire, que ce soit la religion, ou d'autres choses… Beaucoup vont se sentir injustement accusés de cet acte… Les amalgames sont parfois terrible… Mais comme tous les autres, ils peuvent s'indigner et s'attrister de ce qu'il s'est passé. Comme nous tous ici ce soir. »

Il sortit un crayon, et reprit. « Et la Liberté d'expression ? Certes, certains peuvent être offensés par les dessins qui étaient publiés, je le comprends bien, mais… Si tous le monde prenaient les armes à chaque remarque, ou irait le monde ? Ces caricatures n'étaient pas seulement humoristiques ou satiriques… Elles tournaient en dérision pour nous amener à réfléchir, à remettre en question ce que nous connaissons. Si l'on condamnait tout de cette manière, il n'y aurait plus de liberté de vivre, de penser. Je ne veux pas d'un monde comme ça. »

Arthur hocha doucement la tête, analysant les propos du français. Sans doute devait-il ressentir tous les avis, le choc des habitants. Cela devait le remuer. Un peu comme le reste de la planète à cette heure tardive. Le drame passait sur les chaines du monde entier.

« Tu as reçu beaucoup de soutien des autres.

- Peut-être… Je les remercie. Hélas, ce n'est pas à moi de recevoir ces condoléances. Mais aux proches qui ont perdus quelqu'un aujourd'hui. » Il souffla, un petit nuage blanc s'échappant de ses lèvres. « Les humains naissent, vivent, et meurent… Parfois dans des situations plus terribles que d'autres. Je suis triste pour chaque personne qui décède, mais ainsi est le destin. Cependant, c'est affligeant de voir que les gens prennent des vies sans scrupules. Le plus dur sera désormais d'avancer, en n'oubliant pas ce qu'il s'est produit pour ainsi, éviter les drames. Les familles devront se reconstruire sans leurs proches. Et nous feront tous face, ensemble, pour nos valeurs, pour ne plus nous faire voler nos existences par d'autres. Pour vivre. »

Francis leva son affiche, dignement, le regard brillant d'émotion. « Ce soir, nous sommes tous des Charlie. »

* * *

><p>Arthur observait son éternel voisin d'Outre-manche. Encore un peu, et il avait les larmes aux yeux. La faute à cette journée éprouvante, à la tristesse qui régnait en ces lieux… Il soupira.<p>

Mais une pensée restait gravée dans son esprit : **Même les pieds dans la misère, ils sont capables de s'unir pour chanter, sans abandonner, les causes qui les tiennent à cœur. A l'image de leur symbole, le coq.**

Toutes ces villes … Paris, Lille, Meaux, Dijon, Bordeaux, Pau, et bien d'autres… Même à Londres et Berlin… Des milliers de personnes réunies… Qui criaient un même nom… C'était, mine de rien, un peu réconfortant.

Arthur serra la main de Francis. Ils échangèrent un regard, sans parler. Mais tout était dit. Désormais, il fallait garder la tête haute, et avancer.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>


	2. 08 Janvier 2015

**J'ai décidée de poster une deuxième partie. Pourquoi donc ? Car la journée a été particulièrement éprouvante pour moi...**

**Si vous suivez les informations du Parisien, et bien les criminels sont toujours en fuite. Et étonnant résultat du sort : J'habite dans la zone où ils seraient actuellement ! Autant dire que c'était la psychose générale à mon lycée. J'étais très stressée. Ici, c'est donc un peu ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui !**

**Encore une fois, c'est un peu brouillon, enfin de mon point de vue.**

**Hetalia n'est pas à moi ! Par contre, les départements (Oise, Somme et Aisne) sont mes OC ! Présence de Marne (Juste une évocation, ce n'est pas un OC)**

* * *

><p><strong>08 Janvier 2015<strong>

Picardie se leva sans entrain. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait volé son énergie. Et immédiatement après le réveil, les événements de la veille le firent réfléchir. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il avait été profondément choqué.

Il se prépara, ses pensées dérivant. Il avait peur… Ces gens étaient capables de tout. Il se résonna. Toutes les forces de polices étaient sur l'affaire, et la France suivait l'affaire avec une attention toute particulière. Les coupables seraient arrêtés. Ils **devaient** être arrêtés. Encore fallait-il que les médias ne les aident pas indirectement en divulguant trop d'informations.

Plus tard, le picard en discuta avec ses départements. Somme, Oise et Aisne avaient été aussi touchés que lui par le drame. « Vous pensez qu'ils vont venir ici ? Demanda la dernière, Aisne.

- Impossible. On est un peu paumé comme région, mine de rien… Fit Somme, alias Simon.

- Mais quand même, ils viennent de Reims apparemment ! C'est à côté ! Intervint Oise.

- Pour une fois que tu ne te vantes pas des choses qui viennent de chez toi, Éloïse… Tu crois Marne a voulu ça ? Non !

- Arrêtez, ce n'est pas en nous disputant qu'on va améliorer les choses. »

Les trois départements baissèrent la tête, penauds. Picardie soupira, et les regarda. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était de mettre les forces de l'ordre à disposition. Ils verraient par la suite. Les terroristes devaient surement essayer de fuir le pays, enfin, peut-être…

**Quelques heures plus tard, Picardie ne sut que dire devant l'annonce. Il avait été classé en 'Alerte terroriste' par le plan Vigipirate.**

* * *

><p>Dire qu'Aisne avait peur était un euphémisme. Elle était paniquée, et un tas de scénarios défilaient dans sa tête. Au départ, elle n'y avait pas cru. Puis, la jeune fille s'était précipitée sur son téléphone, appelant ses contacts, demandant des précisions. Lentement, son visage se décomposa, et l'engin glissa de ses mains. Elle aurait dût être plus prudente, elle aurait dût s'en douter. Cela lui avait pourtant parut peu probable, quelques heures plus tôt, lors que la conversation avec ses proches. Avec naïveté, le département qu'elle était pensait que ses villes et villages étaient trop petits pour ça. Toutefois, le résultat était là.<p>

**Ils sont ici.**

* * *

><p>Madelaine tremblait, la gorge nouée d'appréhension. Les rues de l'Aisne étaient vides dans les alentours. Les écoles, collèges et lycées avaient interdis aux élèves de sortir des établissements, et souvent, la minute de silence n'avait malheureusement pas été faites.<p>

Les rumeurs allaient dans tous les sens. « Ils sont à la route nationale » « Ils sont à la station essence ! » « Mais ils sont la-bas… » « Non, ils sont revenus ! » « Il y a des flics ! » … Tous ces racontars ne devaient pas aider les inspecteurs. Sans parler des médias qui retranscrivaient les infos. Mais que faire ? Ne rien divulguer, avec pour conséquence d'alimenter les on-dit, d'inquiéter les gens ? Ou bien dire certaines choses, au risque de compromettre l'affaire ? Tout le monde s'échangeait des avis, des ragots. La situation était au centre de chaque conversation. Toutes les possibilités étaient désormais envisagées.

La panique gagnait certains esprits. D'autres étaient plus détendus, raisonnés. La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle était entre ces deux états. Par la fenêtre, elle regarda un hélicoptère qui patrouillait au loin. Les forces spéciales avaient été déployées, et les policiers occupaient les routes.

* * *

><p>La jeune fille regardait les chaînes de news sur l'écran de son salon. Le soir était tombé, et personne n'avait été attrapé. Un soupir lui échappa. Qui sait de quoi ces criminels étaient capables ? Une chose était sûre : La nuit allait être mouvementée. Les gens avaient peurs, et certains écoliers hésitaient à se rendre en cours demain.<p>

Au loin, elle entendit le vrombissement des hélicoptères.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>


	3. 09 Janvier 2015

**Voila une troisième partie qui, je l'espère, sera la dernière de ce petit recueil. Je crois que je n'ai pas vu d'autres écrits sur ce qui est arrivé jeudi et vendredi. Encore une fois, c'est ma façon de m'exprimer. J'ai suivi les informations toute la journée, avec inquiétude. Je pense très fortement aux témoins, aux familles, aux otages, et à tout ceux qui ont vécus l'horreur de ces dernières heures directement aux premières loges. Ici, je les soutiens à ma manière. J'ai aussi une grande pensée pour les victimes, qui n'auraient pas dut l'être.**

**Hetalia n'est pas à moi. Par contre, les OC ici présents (Oise, Somme et Aisne) m'appartiennent.**

* * *

><p><strong>09 Janvier 2015<strong>

A peine levés, les habitants picards s'étaient précipités sur les nouvelles. La peur semblait imprégner chaque ville, rue, foyer. Durant la nuit, les effectifs déployés s'étaient légèrement amoindris, mais depuis quelques instants à peine, le GIGN revenait sur les lieux de la traque. Certains élèves n'étaient pas allés en cours, et les avis s'échangeaient par les réseaux sociaux, animés d'inquiétudes.

Picardie et ses départements fixaient l'écran, fébriles. Ils sentaient l'appréhension de la population jusque dans leurs veines. Les informations étaient données au compte-goutte, et le groupe les guettait attentivement. Selon les derniers renseignements, les criminels avaient volé une voiture près de la route nationale. La course poursuite était engagée. Des coups de feu avaient été entendus.

Chaque moment semblait interminable. La situation inhabituelle, l'impatience et l'anxiété devait en être la cause. Paradoxalement, lorsqu'Aisne vérifiait l'heure, elle se rendait compte que le temps s'écoulait avec une rapidité effarante.

**Une prise d'otage en Seine-et-Marne, à Dammartin-en-Goële.**

Les incarnations pensèrent à leur voisin, la gorge nouée. Un véritable cortège de policiers gagnèrent rapidement la place indiquée. Partout, l'on voyait des gendarmes, des membres du GIGN, et autres forces de l'ordre. Plusieurs hélicoptères ratissaient le ciel. Les résidents étaient complètement terrorisés. Ils les comprenaient, ayant vécus des expériences presque similaires , bien que moins fortes, le jour dernier.

Apparemment, la prise d'otage avait eut lieu dans une zone industrielle. Les témoins appelaient les chaines de télévision, livrant ce qu'ils avaient vus. Beaucoup parlaient des engins volants et des nombreux agents qui sécurisaient la zone. Ils devaient rester chez eux pour un maximum de sécurité. Normal, pensa le groupe. Au fil des appels, plusieurs révélations furent livrées. C'était un bâtiment de travaux public, puis l'on sut qu'il s'agissait d'une imprimerie. C'était presque ironique. Combien de salariés ? Pas beaucoup, mais un otage. Il fallait croire que les militaires avaient rapidement bouclés les alentours et préparer l'assaut. Peut-être que les négociations étaient engagées.

Ils étaient déterminés, et toutes les preuves le prouvaient. Ils pouvaient faire n'importe quoi. Comment cette histoire allait-elle finir ? Leur intention fut livrée : **Ils veulent mourir en martyres. **Somme grinça des dents : ça s'annonçait mal.

* * *

><p>Picardie était au téléphone. Ils avaient écouté attentivement les déclarations politiques, faute de mieux. Même durant le repas, ils n'arrivaient pas à quitter l'écran des yeux. Somme se tourna pourtant vers les autres. « Ils ont des problèmes avec les écoles, ça va être difficile de régler ça.<p>

- C'est évident, les élèves doivent être alarmés, et les parents en pleurs. C'est très dur de supporter cette situation. Déclara Aisne. La fille aux cheveux châtains savait de quoi elle parlait, l'ayant vécu le jour dernier.

- Les lycéens sont forts, ils vont faire face. Ils chantent « Charlie » et vont être évacués efficacement. Fit Eloïse, plus confiante.

- Tant mieux, dans ce cas…

- Tous nos hôpitaux ont été mis à disposition. » Intervint soudain la région en entrant dans la pièce, portable à la main. Alors qu'il allait continuer, la voix du journaliste accapara leur attention.

**« Une fusillade a eut lieu à la porte de Vincennes. »**

C'était une épicerie casher, une centaine de policiers arrivèrent sur place. La fusillade devint une prise d'otage alarmante. Vingt secondes de coups de feu. Était-ce le même tireur qu'à la fusillade de Montrouge ? Surement. Un lien avait été établi entre les terroristes et ce dernier. Un blessé, au moins cinq otages. Le périmètre avait été bouclé, les sirènes hurlaient, les CRS étaient partout. Certains disaient qu'il y avait un deuxième homme. Oise détourna son attention des médias. La blonde, qui était habituellement la moins pessimiste, était anxieuse. Elle devait appeler ses amis d'Île-de-France.

Rapidement, les témoignages affluèrent. La région et ses départements ressentir beaucoup d'émotions. Ce n'était pas seulement de simples descriptions de l'attaque, retranscrites dans les paroles des témoins. C'était plus que ça. **Les gens avaient peur, mais étaient révoltés.**

Aisne cacha son visage dans ses mains, le cœur lourd. **Deux personnes recherchées. **Quand cet enfer allait-il arrêter ? Aujourd'hui, tout le monde était concerné.

* * *

><p>17h environ. Les assauts avaient été donnés, presque simultanément. Les médias parlaient de coups de feu entendus par tous, à Dammartin comme à Vincennes. Picardie et les trois autres retinrent leurs souffles. <strong>'Pitié, pas de victimes'<strong> était une pensée commune. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, à la fois courtes et interminables.

Et le dénouement. Dammartin, les deux suspects avaient été tués, l'otage libéré. Les forces de l'ordre en avait fini et commençaient à se regrouper. Les criminels étaient sortis, armes à la main. Il n'y avait pas eut d'autres choix que de les abattre. Oise soupira bruyamment. C'était terminé. Fini en effet, mais dommage. Certes, il n'y avait eut aucune nouvelle victime. Mais désormais, impossible de les interroger, de comprendre.

Vincennes, quelques otages avaient été libérés. Le criminel avait été neutralisé, abattu. Le magasin était vérifié. Ils n'en savaient pas plus. Somme regardait ses amis. Alors ? Ils attendirent jusqu'à ce que les médias parlent : **Trois otages morts, plusieurs blessés graves. **Les visages pâlirent à l'unisson. Un moment passa avant qu'ils ne se remettent.

Lentement, la région picarde se leva, et éteignit la télé, sans un mot.

* * *

><p>France était tourné vers sa fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Il savait que certaines de ses régions et départements avaient suivis avec attention toute l'affaire. Il avait reçu beaucoup d'appels de ces derniers, mais aussi d'autres pays. Ces trois jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvants, dramatique. Toute la journée, l'incarnation de l'hexagone s'était tenue aux côtés de ses dirigeants, dans cet état de crise. Ce soir, tout était fini, fallait-il croire.<p>

Le blond ferma douloureusement les yeux, refoulant ses larmes. **Non, ça ne pouvait pas l'être**. Cela lui paraissait trop… irréel, après tous ces chocs. Et pourtant, il pouvait désormais souffler, même si le succès des opérations n'était pas total. Le prix avait été lourd. Trop lourd. Les victimes ne reviendront pas, les familles devront avancer. De même pour la population, traumatisée. La France devra surement faire face aux amalgames, ainsi qu'aux reproches contre la surveillance des criminels. L'enquête devait se poursuivre, pour éviter d'autres drames, comprendre.

Quelque part, il pouvait dire que ça n'était pas terminé. Le destin, drôle de chose, leur réservait surement encore des épreuves. L'année ne venait que de commencer. Mais la France était forte, il voulait le croire. **Les problèmes viendront, mais nous feront face, en n'oubliant pas le passé.**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>


	4. 11 Janvier 2015

**Ce recueil devait être complet, mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien écrire sur les manifestations d'aujourd'hui, qui m'ont beaucoup émues. Hélas, je n'ai pas pu y participer, mais j'ai tout regardé depuis ma télé. Et au moment ou je poste ça, c'est encore loin d'être fini ! Donc, encore une fois, voici ma vision des choses.**

**Je remercie Ideop's pour sa review qui m'a touchée, car je n'ai pas pu lui répondre. Il est vrai que je me suis vraiment investie dans ces textes, pour témoigner et rendre hommage. Mais paradoxalement, j'espère ne plus écrire sur des sujets graves comme les événements dramatiques des jours derniers. Merci également à Luneternelle pour sa review.**

**Hetalia n'est pas à moi.**

* * *

><p><strong>11 Janvier 2015<strong>

Francis avait accueilli les hommes politiques des autres pays, debout aux côtés de ses dirigeants. Digne, il avait participé au défilé avec les personnalités. Il avait étreint les familles, partageant leur douleur. Enfin, il avait salué tout le monde, et s'était éclipsé. Italie s'approcha d'Allemagne, demandant « Où est grand frère France, ve ? »

Mais Angleterre avait répondu, plus rapidement. « Parfois, Francis à ce besoin : Celui de se sentir humain. » Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres du britannique, laissant la plupart des nations présentes plongées dans la réflexion.

* * *

><p><strong>« LIBERTE ! POUR TOUS ! EGALITE ! POUR TOUS ! FRATERNITE ! POUR TOUS ! »<strong>

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonna dans les rues de Paris, capitale du monde en ce jour **historique**. Partout en France, à Lyon, Strasbourg, Marseille, Bordeaux, et dans d'autres villes, grandes ou petites, les gens s'étaient réunis spontanément. Même dans d'autres pays, l'on avait assistés à d'immenses manifestations.

Francis était debout, perdu parmi la foule. Il avait l'impression de revivre la Libération de Paris. Les avenues, places et boulevards étaient noirs de monde. Plus d'un million de personnes, disait-on. Puis environ 3,5 millions partout en France. **« Combien sommes-nous ? »** demandaient les manifestants. En réalité, la présence humaine était impossible à compter, à l'image du nombre de fois où la Marseillaise, hymne nationale de la France, s'était élevée. Le cortège peinait à avancer, malgré l'envie de marcher. Que ce soit à la République, à la Nation, ou sur le chemin entre les deux places, la marée citoyenne envahissait les lieux.

Certains étaient montés sur les statues, des drapeaux de toutes les origines flottaient au vent, comme animés par l'espoir de la population. On voyait des grandes représentations de crayons, de Marianne. Les slogans, à la fois tous différents mais communs dans l'idée de résistance, résonnaient. Les pancartes étaient fièrement brandies vers le ciel. Les policiers étaient acclamés, remerciés. Ils n'avaient pas peur, au contraire. Ils étaient tous dignement debout, prêt à lutter pour défendre leurs valeurs. Les heures passaient, mais personne ne partait, comme si chacun voulait encore représenter les valeurs de libertés, jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Un brouhaha constitué de sifflements, de chants, de cris, faisait vibrer l'air et les cœurs. On entendait même de la musique.

L'incarnation de l'hexagone, les larmes aux yeux et infiniment fier, se joignit volontiers à son peuple. Francis garderait cette semaine gravée dans sa mémoire, pour toujours.

**Ce jour-là, tous s'unir pour un hommage, pour des causes communes, pour l'avenir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>


End file.
